trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
666.exe
[FYI - Tłumaczenie jest dosyć dosłowne, więc mogłam coś spieprzyć. Błędy interpunkcyjne są napisane specjalnie.] Nazywam się Eddy, co większość z was powinni wiedzieć dzięki mojemu pseudonimowi. To, co mi się przydarzyło jest prawdą, I nadal pamiętam tą okropność do tego dnia. Odkrycie Większość opowiadań na Creepypasta Wiki są dosyć straszne i świetne. Jednak jest jedna opowieść która najbardziej ciekawiła mnie. Username 666, nie ma nigdzie poprawnej historii na Creepypasta Wiki, jednak to powoduje u mnie trochę napięcia. Tak czy siak, w ostatnim roku września 2011, surfowałem po internecie w poszukiwaniu fajnych gier, w które mogłem grać, lub cokolwiek, co ma w sobie Mario i Sonica w połączeniu z Zeldą. Znalazłem jedną grę z Soniciem i Zeldą w połączeniu, jednak przez negatywne recenzje i z faktu jak bardzo słaba ona była, dałem sobie spokój na pierwszym poziomie. Zdecydowałem więc posurfować gdzieś indziej i wtedy przypomniałem sobie coś... Kongregate! Pamiętałem jak mogli mieć kilka świetnych gier tam więc zdecydowałem tam wejść i skończyłem na 'Stwórz swój własny Tower Defense' który kochałem tak bardzo. Wtedy pomyślałem by pograć na chwilę, co robiłem dopóki na czacie nie licząc gry, bardzo dziwne rzeczy się działy wraz z dziwnym użytkownikiem – SześćSześćSześć. "Czy to jest to, co myślę że jest?" Zapytałem siebie, myśląc o nazwie, „666? Nigdy nie widziałem użytkownika nazwanego w ten sposób.” Wtedy myśl przyleciała do mojego umysłu... Kiedyś 2010 roku użytkownik SześćSześćSześć został zablokowany permanentnie za robienie dziwnych skandów na czacie, nawet widziałem kilka z nich! Jak okropne to było? Bardzo okropne. I wtedy, wszyscy użytkownicy na czacie zniknęli i tylko ja zostałem z SześćSześćSześć. O to jak rozmowa wyglądała (Ja = Eddy23911, 666 = SixSixSix): Ja: Gdzie wszyscy poszli? 666: Oni wyszli Ja: Co? Jak? 666: wystraszyli się mnie Ja: Czekaj chwilę, zostałeś zablokowany w 2010, a i tak wciąż tu jesteś? 666: tak jestem diabłem i nigdy nie mogę zostać zablokowany Ja: Och, rozumiem, jesteś po prostu hackerem. Niezła próba. 666: jest o wiele więcej do zrozumienia W tej chwili, pop-up wyskoczył z po prostu czarnym tłem i białym napisem „666 . exe” z przyciskiem pobierania na dole. I wtedy to się pokazało na czacie: 666: zagraj i będziesz żałować 666: ale nie ma sposobu by się tego pozbyć. Popup będzie ciebie śledzić póki to zostanie pobrane Wtedy nagle cały czat na Kongregate wrócił, a wszyscy ludzie byli tam jednak kiedy szukałem SześćSześćSześć, on – właściwie, to zniknęło z listy. Byłem wystraszony tym co zobaczyłem, i co SześćSześćSześć powiedział było niezwykle prawdziwe. Na każdej stronie do której wszedłem, pop-up pojawiał się znowu i znowu. Miałem już dość tego gówna i włączyłem Camstudio by przygotować się na nagranie. Powiedziałem swoje imię w nagraniu, zrobiłem wszystkie rzeczy co zawsze robiłem w moich Let's Play'ach na YouTubie i kliknąłem na przycisk pobierania, będąc ciekawy co się stanie później. Gra 666 . exe – 3 Opcje Pobieranie trwało jakieś 4 minuty by się zaczęło więc mówiłem o nowościach co do mojego kanału. Gra w końcu się pojawiła. „OK, zobaczmy co ta suka ma do zaoferowania,” kiedy mówiłem do swoich widzów. Kliknąłem otwórz i wtedy gra się zaczęła. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie wyglądała jakby miała mieć coś wspólnego z 666, zamiast tego było czerwone tło z ciemnymi napisami „666”. Były tam 3 opcje, Rozpocznij Swoją Śmierć, Ustawienia Twojej Śmierci i Wyjście. Zacząłem czuć napięcie i myślałem czemu „Śmierć” była w menu. Zaczynałem mieć dziwne uczucie w sobie jakby mój mózg miał mówić żeby wyjść z tej gry zanim będzie za późno. Zignorowałem uczucie i zacząłem przeszukiwać menu Opcji. Wtedy byłem przerażony od stóp do głów. Trzęsłem się w strachu przez to co zobaczyłem.Oto, co tam było: "Ustawienia twojej Śmierci Przez kogo chcesz być zabity? SześćSześćSześć/Szatan/Egzorcysta. Kiedy chcesz być zabity? Kiedy skończę grać/Kiedy spotkasz SześćSześćSześć ponownie Jak chcesz być zabity? Dźgnięcie/Przecinanie oczu/Wyrywanie organów/Zjedzony Powróć do Menu" "OK, ludzie, to oczywiste, że ten gościu SześćSześćSześć chce zrobić ze mnie jaja, do jasnej cholery!" Mówiłem do moich widzów kiedy byłem przesiąknięty strachem i ciekawością. Zdecydowałem skończyć to szalone nagranie mówiąc, „Dobra ludzie, mogę równie dobrze teraz wyjść, to zaczyna robić się samobójcze. Kliknąłem „Wyjście” i wtedy wyskoczył błąd. "nie myśl o ucieczce, zabawa nawet się nie rozpoczęła. przy okazji upewniliśmy się że nie będziesz mógł przestać nagrywać, twoi widzowie będą cierpieć tak samo jak ty kiedy będą oglądać. obserwujemy ciebie" Nie wiem kim są ci „my” ale z pewnością to było przerażające. Nie miałem innego wyboru niż kliknąć „Rozpocznij Swoją Śmierć”. Nie wiem co się działo ale to nie wyglądało ani trochę w porządku. To wyglądalo jak samobójcza gra i to „my” chciało abym zginął. Bez żadnych innych myśli, gra się rozpoczęła. Gra 666 . exe – Sama Gra Ja pierdole... co to ma do cholery być? Pierwszą rzeczą która się pojawiła w grze to pentagram z ciałem leżącym na nim. Został przez jakieś 5 minut i wtedy zmienił się w zakłócenia. Później, nagle gra przeszła w quiz z okropnymi wiadomościami. Cała gra z tego co wiem działała na tym że pokazuje ci jeden bardzo dziwny film albo o masakrycznych śmierciach albo o krzykach z bólu i nagranie kogoś organów rozerwanych na strzępy przez coś. Wtedy, pytanie z kilkoma odpowiedziami pojawiło się na ekranie z licznikiem na dole. Wyglądało to na numer ilu ohydnych filmów oglądałeś, dosyć straszne. I okazuje się, że jesteś zmuszony by wybrać poprawną odpowiedź. Jeśli wybierzesz złą odpowiedź, nic się nie dzieje. Dałem radę przejść przez 23 wideo które były BARDZO satanistyczne i straszne. 24 wideo, które najbardziej nienawidziłem, było grupą osób skandujących w jakiś dziwnym języku którego nigdy nie słyszałem i nie myślę że to był ludzki język. Brzmiał za bardzo obco by był zwykłym językiem. Przy okazji, myślę że teraz skończyłem na martwym końcu bo film cały czas się powtarza. I nie przestaje! "Zgaduję że to będzie się tak powtarzać przez jakiś czas..." Mówiłem, będąc pod napięciem przez to, co zobaczyłem. Następnie, coś zwróciło moją uwagę. Nie licząc tego całego gówna ze skandowaniem widziałem coś co wyglądało jak chat box w dolnym lewym rogu. Wyglądało na to że już był jeden użytkownik na czacie. Poczułem ulgę by zobaczyć czy ktoś jeszcze to przeżywa. Kilknąłem na tekst by zobaczyć kto jeszcze przeżywa to szaleństwo i wtedy dostałem drgawki. Było tam dwóch użytkowników: EddyCool, mój pseudonim Kongregate co jest dziwne ponieważ nie byłem na Kongregate tym razem i nie miałem pojęcia jak się połączyło z tą grą. I to przeklęte konto... SześćSześćSześć Jak do kurwy nędzy udało się jemu tutaj dostać? Czy on planował by to wszystko się stało? Czy to był jeden z tych dziwnych ludzi co skandowali w pentagramie na ekranie? Nie mam pojęcia. I SześćSześćSześć ponownie zaczął rozmawiać do mnie. Tutaj jest ta bolesna rozmowa: 666: podoba ci się? Ja: Nie, to jest popierdolone. Tak wiele okropnych rzeczy się dzieje! 666: haha, kocham to Ja: Wystarczy, wyłączam to gówno przez zasilacz. 666: czekaj, nie skończyliśmy z tobą jeszcze 666: musisz najpierw umrzeć Wkurwiony i wściekły odłączyłem kabel by się dowiedzieć że komputer WCIĄŻ JEST WŁĄCZONY! Dziwactwo kurwa, dziwactwo. Rozmowa kontynuowała: 666: myślisz że możesz nas zatrzymać tak łatwo? Ja: Kim jest to „nas” i „my”? 666: czy to nie jest oczywiste? Ja: O co ci chodzi? 666: jesteśmy przed tobą Ja: Skandujący? 666: tak jesteśmy diabłami skandującymi dla Szatana by powstać i zabić ciebie z ekranu komputera 666: jesteśmy diabłami których widzisz teraz 666: żegnaj :) Od tego momentu, okienko z czatem zniknęło i pojawiło się ostatnie pytanie. Byłem tak wystraszony że nie mogłem się ruszyć. Zmieniłem się w statuę przez to co przeczytałem: "666 mówi prawdę... Zginiesz okropną śmiercią... Wierzysz w to?" Jedyne odpowiedzi to Tak lub Nie. Ponownie, nic się nie stało kiedy wybrałem złą odpowiedź którą było „Nie”. Więc kliknąłem Tak i wtedy gra zmieniła się w czarny ekran kiedy bardzo demoniczny głos pojawił się mówiąc słowa które dalej siedzą w mojej głowie „Będziesz cierpiał w bolesnej śmierci i okropnego grzechu. Módl się do Boga teraz...” Wtedy gra sama z siebie się wyłączyła i pojawiła się wiadomość: „Nikt teraz ci nie pomoże. Jesteś teraz wolny by robić to co chcesz ale pentagram z nami zostanie na tym bezdusznym komputerze. Każda ikona na twoim pulpicie i na twoim dysku C zostanie zmieniona w obrazek o którym mówiliśmy. Możesz teraz przestać nagrywać. Jednak prześlij wideo szybko albo nie będziemy mogli udostępnić sekret twojej śmierci.” Miałem teraz decyzję do zrobienia... obie były okropne... 1. Wysłać ten film jak najszybciej jak możliwe zanim nie będzie możliwe do pokazania światu o tej przerażającej grze, ale zły duch będzie przechodził na komputery innych ludzi. 2. Nie wysyłać go by uratować życie innych ludzi, ale nikt nie będzie mi wierzył, oraz ten zły duch zostanie na moim komputerze. Przestałem nagrywać i poszedłem spać. Jednak nie mogłem spać całą noc. Zastanawiałem się czy wysłać wideo czy nie. Gdzieś o 23:53 zdecydowałem powrócić do mojego komputera i kiedy włączyłem go, kolejna wiadomość się pokazała, jednak tym razem była trudniejsza do przeczytania. "mwiłem żebś wysł wido naszybej jk o moliwe. Msz tlko sdem miut pki bdzie za pón. Spes si." Potrwało mi to chwilę by zrozumieć wiadomość. Pisało: " Mówiłem żebyś wysłał wideo najszybciej jak to możliwe. Masz tylko siedem minut póki będzie za późno. Śpiesz się." Byłem taki wystraszony... Ale nie wysłałem wideo. Użytkownik śledzi przez czat... Minął tydzień po tych okropnych zdarzeniach i nic nadzwyczajnego się nie stało. Kiedy włączyłem komputer, te wszystkie pentagramy dalej tam były, tak jak normalnie po tej tragedii. Zdecydowałem posurfować na internecie ponownie żeby szukać połączeń Sonica i Zeldy w jednej grze ale omijałem Kongregate bez względu na wszystko. Jednak dalej coś dziwnego się działo. SześćSześćSześć kontynuował śledzić mnie przez każdy czat w który wchodziłem. Kiedy dołączałem, pisał zawsze to: 666: cześć celu... "cześć celu..." Co to w ogóle znaczy? O co SześćSześćSześć chodzi mówiąc „cel”? Byłem tak bardzo zmieszany... Nie mogłem tego wytrzymać. On po prostu śledził mnie na każdej stronie na której byłem. Nawet kiedy czatu nie było, gdzieś na tej stronie pojawiały się te dwa słowa... „cześć celu...” Ostatni raz z SześćSześćSześć Myślę że to jest już koniec – nie, myślałem że to jest już koniec. SześćSześćSześć z tego co widziałem przestał mnie prześladować, nic nie powiedział przez ostatnie 2 godziny. Wiedziałem że coś jest nie tak. "Cóż, przynajmniej na teraz go nie ma." Mówiłem do siebie, czując się pewny. Znalazłem uzależniającą grę z Soniciem i grałem w nią przez jakiś czas. Z tego co mi się wydaje nazywała się „Sonic Flash” czy jakoś tak. Zawsze wybierałem Amy Rose jako postać do przejścia gry, z faktu że ona jest moją ulubioną postacią z Sonica przez kilka powodów o których nie chcę pisać (cóż skoro była w grze flash) ?. Przestałem grać po jakimś czasie i zdecydowałem przeczytać więcej Creepypast ale kiedy wszedłem na główną stronę, Cleverbot pojawił się znikąd. Myślałem że to BEN próbuje się ze mną skontaktować czy coś, a z faktu że chciałem porozmawiać z BENem byłem tak jakby podniecony. Ale ta myśl uciekła po pierwszej wiadomości od cleverbota. Oto rozmowa z SześćSześćSześć i ostatnie co słyszałem od niego: CB: Nie zrobiłeś tego o czym mówiłem. Ja: Czego? CB: 666 . exe, nigdy nie wysłałeś wideo. Ja: Och, to, nie chciałem byś zniszczył życie innych ludzi. CB: Trudno, teraz umrzesz. Ja: Och, poważnie? CB: Tak, jesteś nam teraz winny. Ja: Jestem winny wam co? CB: Twoje życie. 666 . exe już nigdy nie może zostać pobrane dzięki tobie. Ja: Cóż szczęście że nikogo to nie dorwało. CB: Ale to dorwało ciebie. Ja: Więc, moja śmierć? CB: Zobaczysz wiele okropnych obrazów w twoim śnie tej nocy ciągle i ciągle przez następne pięć tygodni. Nie zabiję ciebie bo czuję się hojny. Ja: I jakiego typu są to obrazy? CB: Wiele obrazów ludzi zamordowanych i zabitych, brutalnie wyrwane organy. To jest ostatni raz kiedy mnie zobaczysz. Bądź gotowy na swoją zapłatę. Ja: Czemu mi to robisz? CB: Ponieważ jedyny sposób by żyć to zginąć. Byłem kompletnie zmieszany w tym momencie i nie czemu mi się to zdarzyło a nie nikomu innemu. Ja: Ale dlaczego ja? CB: Ponieważ twój mały 12 letni autystyczny móżdżek nie może tego przetrzymać, to jest moja zabawa. Ja: Wtf? Skąd wiesz że mam 12 lat? I skąd wiesz że jestem autystyczny? Rzeczywiście miałem 12 lat ale skończyłem 13 na końcu roku, i rzeczywiście jestem autystyczny. Trochę straszne że Cleverbot o tym wiedział. CB: Wiem wszystko... I te obrazy zostaną z tobą do końca twojego życia.... Ja: Jestem strasznie wystraszony tym wszystkim... CB: Cześć. Moje imię to Cleverbot. Wiedziałem że Cleverbot wrócił to normalności więc już nic nie mówiłem do SześćSześćSześć. Po wydarzeniach i morał Przez te 5 tygodni, te obrazy zostały w mojej głowie. I dalej je mam i do wszystkich co to czytają, chyba wiem czemu mi się to przydarzyło. Kiedy SześćSześćSześć pojawił się, powinienem zamknąć okienko od razu, ale przez moją ciekawość, zdecydowałem się wejść w to bagno. Teraz SześćSześćSześć może być wszędzie. Proszę, jeśli zobaczysz SześćSześćSześć, nie rozmawiaj a nim, zamiast tego, spierdalaj z czatu najszybciej jak możesz zanim przejmie twój umysł tymi obrazami. Po prostu nie zrób tej głupoty co ja. Nie wiem co teraz robić, SześćSześćSześć pojawia się wszędzie ale nic nie mówi, po prostu jest. Mówiłem moim kumplom i rodzinie o tym, ale wszyscy myślą że postradałem myśli. Uwierz mi, to jest coś o wiele gorszego niż wymyślanie rzeczy. Więc teraz wiesz co masz robić. Czemu teraz to piszę? Cóż oto odpowiedź na którą czekałeś. 666 . exe i SześćSześćSześć dorwali mnie, teraz jestem ich zabawką. Tłumacz: Ziarno Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:666 Kategoria:Dżizus, kurwa, ja pierdolę! Kategoria:Tłumaczenie Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:MATKO BOSKA CZEMU TA STRONA JEST TAK W PIZDU DŁUGA Kategoria:Stoper Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY Kategoria:Pogaduszki Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E